Library Date
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Astrid Hofferson es popular. Hiccup Haddock no lo es. Pero ambos tienen un encuentro en la biblioteca.


_HTTYD no me pertenece_

 **Library Date**

Hiccup, pausando su lectura por un minuto, miró de reojo a Astrid Hofferson. Estaba a dos mesas de él con un libro grueso frente a ella. Era finales de noviembre, lo que significaba periodo de finales para los de primer año, por lo que no se sorprendía de verla ahí… _de nuevo_. Llevaba una bufanda muy colorida alrededor del cuello que iba combinado con el gorro que cubría parcialmente su cabeza. Era un atuendo muy ella o eso creía Hiccup.

No conocía personalmente a Astrid, pero el Dr. Belch –profesor al que Hiccup estaba ayudando en una investigación que tenía como propósito crear una piel sintética que permitiera poder crear injertos más eficaces en dragones– no dejaba de alabar a Astrid. Según él, era su mejor estudiante y un increíble ítem en la academia.

Además de eso, sabía que pertenecía al equipo de fútbol. Y no porque fuera a algún partido, que no tenía mucho interés en ese deporte, sino porque un día se la topó en el campus vistiendo el uniforme y cargando consigo un balón de fútbol.

E Hiccup no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella por esas razones.

Snotlout, su compañero de dormitorio, le había dicho que simplemente se acercara a ella y le pidiera una cita. Pero Hiccup no podía evitar asociar esas palabras con "hacer el ridículo de forma catastrófica". Astrid Hofferson era una estrella, y algo le decía a Hiccup que desde que ingresó a la academia se había ganado un lugar en el más alto estrato de la jerarquía escolar. ¿Cómo alguien como ella, se fijaría en él?

Hiccup podría estar a meses de graduarse y tener varios logros en su corta carrera estudiantil, pero seguía siendo _Hiccup_. Un hombre alto, delgado y con un pelo que daba pena. Heather, su exnovia, solía decirle que era un idiota por pensar tan poco de él, y aunque técnicamente seguían manteniendo una rara amistad que consistía en insultarse y flirtear, Hiccup no lograba ver en sí ese _atractivo_.

Un ruido le sobresaltó lo suficiente como para detener su estúpida autocompasión y le obligó a voltear el rostro hacia donde estaba Astrid. La chica se había levantado tan rápido que había tirado la silla. Hiccup observó cómo ponía la silla en su lugar y murmuraba algo frenéticamente. El libro que estaba en la mesa estaba cerrado y Astrid lo tomó entre sus brazos para ir a dejarlo en el librero de donde lo había tomado.

Había ido a la sección de anatomía y si había consultado ese libro seguramente era porque Drago Bludvist era su profesor. Ese hombre era un verdadero tirano y sus métodos de enseñanza eran muy polémicos. Hiccup no podía creer que siguiera enseñando en la academia, pero el Dr. Belch –quien también pertenecía a la junta directiva– le había dicho que no había razón alguna para despedirlo. «Asustará a los nuevos, pero de ahí en más, no hay quejas» decía él.

Astrid regresó, minutos después, a su asiento con un libro diferente. El autor de ese libro tendía a ser ridiculizado por el gremio científico, pero Hiccup se había leído ese libro tantas veces que se tuvo que ver obligado a comprarse su propio ejemplar tras advertir que estaba dañando el de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el libro perteneciera a la lista de lecturas recomendadas, Hiccup sabía que ese libro no le serviría mucho para poder pasar el examen.

Jugando con la hoja del libro que él estaba leyendo, Hiccup suspiró y dobló sutilmente la esquina. No había nada que perder, ¿verdad? Simplemente iba a ayudar a una compañera y nada más.

―Deberías seguir leyendo el otro libro ―comentó Hiccup en voz alta, llamando la atención de Astrid y de la bibliotecaria, quien le reprendió con la mirada. Aun así, Hiccup no apartó la suya de Astrid. Ella le miró confundida y unos segundos después se regresó a su propia lectura. _No pueden decir que no lo intenté_ , pensó él un poco decepcionado de su infructuoso plan de ayudar a Astrid Hofferson.

Y como ella, Hiccup abrió el libro en el capítulo que estaba leyendo. No daba mucha información acerca de las funciones específicas de la piel de dragón y como actuaba en cada especie, pero daba algunas nociones de como poder combinar la biogenética con la biomecánica, sin terminar en un colosal error. Hiccup frunció el ceño ante la complicada explicación que ofrecía el párrafo y volteó de reojo para toparse con la mirada azul de Astrid. Su mirada era intensa y llamativa; a Hiccup siempre le había gustado el color azul y más desde la primera vez que su abuelo le permitió montarse sobre el dragón que había entrenado y que le había dado una vuelta alrededor de Berk, pero desde el momento en que notó que los ojos de Astrid eran de color azul, se convirtió prácticamente en su color favorito.

Hiccup pudo sentir como un calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas y regresó su mirada al libro. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple mirada provocara en él esa sensación? Si Snotlout lo viera, sería el hazmerreír. La silla que estaba frente a Hiccup se movió y este se quedó sin palabras al ver que Astrid estaba tomando asiento frente a él. Se veía un poco incomoda y nerviosa, pero algo le decía a Hiccup que él lucía peor.

― ¿Tú también cursas la materia del profesor Bludvist? ―preguntó Astrid, jugando con sus dedos.

Hiccup tragó nervioso y asintió.

―La tomé hace cuatro años, aunque no creo que el profesor haya cambiado su plan de estudios. Es muy arcaico.

Astrid sonrió tomando su comentario como una pequeña broma.

―Lo es. Da miedo, a veces. Pero supongo que si sigue aquí es por algo, ¿no?

―Eso parece ―contestó Hiccup, dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa y poniendo su total atención en ella―. Por eso te aconsejo no leer ese libro, o al menos no para su examen. No te servirá de mucho ―agregó ante la mirada confusa de ella.

Astrid mordió su labio inferior y acarició con cuidado la portada del libro.

―Este me pareció mejor, ya sabes. Viene resumido y sus explicaciones son sencillas.

Hiccup sonrió mostrándose de acuerdo.

―Lo sé, es mi libro favorito. Pero el profesor Bludvist tiende a pedirte la referencia para justificar tu respuesta, y si ve el nombre de Gothi Wraith… ―se encogió de hombros dando a entender el horrible final que eso tendría. Nadie sabía por qué el profesor le tenía tanto desprecio hacia esa autora, pero no era ningún secreto de que te podía reprobar por simplemente usar algo de su trabajo.

Astrid suspiró comprendiendo a que se refería. Hiccup guardó silencio y no dijo nada al momento en el que Astrid se levantó y se dirigía nuevamente a la sección de anatomía. Regresó con el libro que había estado leyendo en primer lugar y lo colocó en la mesa.

―Estoy harta de tener que consultar este libro para cada tarea que encarga ―murmuró Astrid en tono cómplice e Hiccup sonrió levemente.

―Queda el consuelo de que no tendrás que soportarlo hasta el cuarto año ―comentó con empatía mientras Astrid dejaba caer el rostro sobre la portada del libro.

― ¿Hablas en serio?

―No tengo razón para mentirte.

Astrid le miró unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos.

―Parece que ya lo sufriste.

Hiccup se removió incomodo en su asiento.

―Digamos que no soy su estudiante favorito. O al menos no después de haberlo _humillado_ públicamente en un seminario.

El recuerdo no era muy grato, pero Hiccup no podía quedarse callado cuando la información que estaba dando acerca del Furia Nocturna era errónea. Le costó no obtener una buena calificación, pero eso le había permitido involucrarse en la investigación del Dr. Belch.

―Debes ser muy valiente como para enfrentarte contra él ―dijo Astrid, con ambos codos en la mesa y con la barbilla apoyada sobre los dorsos de sus manos.

Hiccup rio y negó con un gesto suave de mano.

―Nah, muchos dirían que fui un idiota.

Eso le había dicho Heather, Snotlout, su padre –aunque este último se veía orgulloso mientras le decía idiota.

―Creo que ellos son los idiotas ―respondió Astrid con una sonrisa. El evento estaba superado, pero Hiccup agradeció de todas formas el apoyo. Le recordaba que había hecho lo correcto―. Y, si te sirve de consuelo, pienso que quizás un día tú puedas ocupar su lugar.

Hiccup abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido.

―Ni siquiera me conoces.

Astrid le sonrió enigmáticamente y se recargó en la silla, dejando ambos brazos a los costados.

―Eres Hiccup Haddock, ¿no? ¿El alumno que está ayudando al Dr. Belch con una complicada investigación? ¿El alumno que consiguió una beca para irse a Rumania un año entero para hacer trabajo de campo, más extensivo, con dragones?

― ¿Qu- ¿Cómo-

―Eres el prodigio del que todos hablan los profesores ―aclaró. Hiccup no podía creerlo, ¿él un prodigio? Eso tenía que ser una broma―. No es broma ―agregó, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos―. Desde que entré a la academia sólo he escuchado "Hiccup Haddock esto", "Hiccup Haddock aquello"… algo que me molestó bastante, si te soy honesta. Incluso un día que te vi por el campus quise ir hacia ti y golpearte en el rostro.

Hiccup frunció el ceño preocupado.

― ¿Debería preocuparme ahorita? ―preguntó él, dispuesto a usar el libro como escudo.

Astrid empezó a reír y se inclinó hacia delante, para quedar cerca de él.

―No. No soy tan irracional, aunque me oiga como una. Fuiste un dolor en el trasero los primeros meses, pero acepté el hecho de que me llevas años de ventaja. Eso sí, no te descuides ―comentó guiñándole el ojo.

Hiccup no sabía que decir ni como poder articular un simple sonido. Astrid Hofferson sabía quién era él. Había estado celosa de él. Había, incluso, pensado en golpearlo. No que fuera masoquista, pero aun así. Dioses, quería esconderse bajo la mesa y no salir de ahí en un buen tiempo.

― ¿Gracias? ―balbuceó.

―No hay de qué. Ahora, ¿qué dices si me ayudas a estudiar para mi examen? Dios sabe que necesito toda la ayuda posible ―mencionó Astrid abriendo el libro en una página al azar.

Hiccup desvió ligeramente la vista hacia el enorme reloj que estaba sobre las puertas de la biblioteca. Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que esta cerrara. E Hiccup se sintió decepcionado. Astrid pareció advertir su mirada y le sonrío una vez más.

―Aunque parece que no podrá ser hoy ―dijo. Hiccup estuvo a punto de ofrecerle una guía rápida, pero Astrid habló antes que él―. Así que necesitaré tu número para ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra próxima cita de estudio.

― _¿Cita?_

Astrid asintió mientras sacaba su celular. Hiccup imitó el gesto automáticamente.

― ¿Qué más podría ser? ―susurró Astrid mientras le arrebataba el celular y se ponía a marcar su número―. Anda, marca ―ordenó una vez que le devolvió el celular.

Hiccup lo hizo. Astrid se mostró satisfecha al recibir la llamada.

―Bueno, Hiccup… descansa ―se despidió ella antes de levantarse y llevarse los libros con ella.

Hiccup la vio salir de la biblioteca y miró la pantalla de su celular.

Allí estaba el número de Astrid.

 _Astrid (beso)_ se llamaba el contacto.


End file.
